Life of Simba and Nala 2
by a6mullins
Summary: sequel to Life of Simba and Nala. continue of Simba and Nala's cub years into their adult year over lion king
1. Ni's visit

Nala was getting to know about her dad's life with her mom. Ni told her they would go out at night to gaze at the stars till they fell asleep. Nala ask him what they did during the day? Ni told her your mom would go hunt then afterwards we would play tag or go swimming in the watering hole. Nala ask why Sara exile her mom for. Ni tells her Sara exile her because she saw that as long as your mom was in the pride with us, I would try to be with her instead of being with Sara. The day Sara order me to marry her, your mom announced that she was pregnant with you and I was shocked and happy. Sara told her to leave because she didn't want to look like the lioness who married a lion who got another lioness pregnant. So she exiled her, later on I stayed away from her for three days thinking about your mom and you, till king Marco told me that Sarafina moved to Pride Lands. For three days Sara was trying to be with me but every time she came by me I left her. She went to her father and ask for help to make it up to me. He told her that Sarafina was living in the Pride Lands. She came up to me told me she's sorry that she did that to them and she understands why I didn't want to talk to her for three days because I was scared that your mom was gonna die out there while being pregnant with you. So she told me that we were going to take a walk. We walked till we reached the Pride lands and I ask why we were here.

Sara told me she brought me here to see you from a distance. Nala told him that she's happy she has a father. Nala ask what did you and mom due when you were together? Ni told her we played tag after she went hunting. At night we would sit outside and watch the stars. Nala tells him it's great to meet you at last. Ni says yes it's great to see you too Nala and nuzzles her. Sarafina and Sara walked up them to see Ni nuzzle his daughter. Sarafina smirked well it looks like someone is enjoying, spending time with their daughter. Nala looks at her mom and Sara. Nala gets up and stares at Sara. Sara tells Ni and Sarafina I'm sorry for separating you two from each other while she was pregnant with Nala. Nala growls a little gritting her teeth at Sara. Sarafina looks at Nala staring at Sara. Sara tells Nala I'm sorry for what I did to your parents. Nala growls low again. Sarafina tells Nala to calm down sweetie. Nala ignores her and yells NO!

Simba was returning from walking with his dad on patrol around the pride lands. He was walking to go see Nala, when he seen Sarafina and Sara standing next to each other then he hears Nala yell no. Simba ask Sarafina what's wrong? Sarafina turns her head to see Simba behind her and tells him Nala won't calm down. Simba walks in front of them and looks at her. Sara ask Simba your the prince? Simba turns around and says yes and you must be Sara. Nala growls at her again. Sara ask can you calm her down. Simba tells her I would be furious too, if someone would split my parents up and exiled my mom while pregnant with me. Sara lowers her head in shame and says I'm sorry Nala for taking your dad away from you and exiling your mom while she was pregnant with you. Nala stares at her gritting her teeth. Simba walks in front of her and stares at Nala. Nala ask are you gonna do some thing or stand there and stare at me growling. Simba licks her muzzle three times before grabbing her head and pulls her into a kiss. Sara looks at the two cubs kissing for five minutes before breaking the kiss.

Sara ask Sarafina your not mad that Simba just kissed your daughter? Sarafina tell her she claimed him as hers when she learned how to walk. Sara ask what do you mean by that? Ni was curious about them after seeing Simba kiss his daughter. Sarafina tells them how Nala claimed Simba as her prince. Simba was laying in his mom's lap. When king Mufasa ask Simba to come walk to him. Simba walked from his mom to his dad while Nala watched him walk to his dad. After Simba reached his dad, Nala walked from me over to Simba and dropped down on him and hugged him. That night when we all was sleeping Nala woke up and looked around to find Simba and walked over to him and his mom and laid down next to him. I woke up to see Nala wasn't laying in my arms so I looked around to see she was with Simba in Sarabi's arms sleeping. I went over to them and ask Sarabi if it was okay for Nala to sleep with Simba? Sarabi looks down to see Nala cuddled up with Simba sleeping. So she wakes up Mufasa to see them both cuddled up to one another. He ask Sarabi to separated Nala from Simba and see what she does. Nala woke up a little to see she wasn't next to Simba and scooted back over to him putting her arm around him and laid her head next to his and went back to sleep. Sarabi smiled and said it seems that Nala is stating that Simba is hers.

Sara ask Nala do you two get intimate with each other? Nala replied yes we cuddled up to each other at night we play tag or pin ya and kiss. At night we watch stars and watch sunrise together. We are future King and Queen of pride lands. But didn't what to tell her that they are mates now. Ni ask Nala so you two have been together since you both learned how to walk? Simba tells him yes. Ni ask what other things do you two do? Simba tells Ni we have our own hind out place when the Pride lands is under attack. Sarafina tells them it's getting late, we should go rest. Ni laid down in between Sara and Sarafina while Nala laid down next to Simba with his arm around her neck and her head resting on his paw nuzzle up to him.


	2. we became one

Simba and Nala woke up to go watch the sunrise together. Simba took Nala to the top of Pride Rock. They sat there waiting for the sunrise. Ni woke up to see Simba and Nala gone. Ni left to go find them. Simba sat there with Nala waiting for the sun. Nala told Simba I love it when we are alone together to enjoy each others company. Simba replied I love it too like I love you. Nala licks his muzzle, then tells him I love you too Simba. Ni walked up to the top of pride rock to see Simba and Nala nuzzle each other. The sun started to rise as Simba kissed Nala to start a new day. Nala pulled Simba into it more until Simba was laying on Nala kissing her until they both needed air. Ni walked back down to the den to be greeted by Sara and Sarafina. Sarafina ask him is there something wrong? Ni ask is Simba and Nala mates? Sara stared at him shock for asking a question like that. Sara ask why would you ask that? They're cubs doing romantic things as a couple. They're not old enough to do "that." Sarafina looked at Ni with no words to say. Ni ask Sarafina again: Are Simba and Nala mates? Sarafina ask does it matter if they are or not? Ni tells her yes it matters because they are cubs and "that" is not for cubs. Sara stares at Sarafina with shock face that she allowed that to happen. Ni walked with Sara to the watering hole to calm down some. For finding out Simba and Nala are more than intimate with each other.

Simba and Nala was walking down from the top of Pride Rock to see Sarafina staring at the pride lands Nala ask her mom what's up? Sarafina turns around to see Simba and Nala looking at her. Sarafina tells her your dad is upset that you and Simba had become one while still cubs. Nala ask how does he know about us? Sarafina replies he saw you two up at the top of Pride Rock. Nala ask what do you think he is gonna do to us? I don't know Nala but I will go find out. You two go play with your friends. Sarafina left to go talk to Ni about them. Nala and Simba walked to the watering hole to see their friends racing down the path.

Ni was standing there watching cubs race each other. Mufasa walked up next to Ni to watch his son race the other cubs. Ni ask when was you gonna tell me that Simba and Nala are more then intimate with each other? Mufasa tells him at first when I found out what they did I was furious with Simba and Nala for doing "that" for not waiting till they're married and I told them no more doing it. But I was a little happy because now their bond linked forever and nothing can break it. Ni ask him how can I accept what they did? Mufasa said all you can do is ask her why they did it in a calm voice. Sarafina walked up to them when Mufasa was leaving. Sara walked up next to Ni staring at her. Ni ask Sarafina can you gather our daughter for a little chat? Sarafina ask your not gonna yell at her are you? No Sarafina I'm not.

Sarafina walked over to where Nala and the other cubs are and ask for her to come. Nala walked with her mom to where her dad was and sat in front of him. Ni ask when did you two start feeling like that with each other? Nala looked at her mom then back to her dad and said after he gave me a true love flower. Then I was feeling like he was dating me for show and I was having a heat wave feeling. Ni ask her why she would commit to that? Nala replies Simba didn't want to do it until we were married and we were king and queen. I felt like he didn't love me at all after refusing for a little bit. But after Scar tried to kill Simba and Mufasa in the gorge and I didn't see them for three days and Scar told us that they died in the gorge. I left to go calm my body at our hind out and found them alive hiding till Mufasa was back to full health ready to take on Scar. I couldn't face the world without him. I wanted to become one with him or I would lose that chance if Scar tried to kill him again. Nala finished talking to her dad with tears in her eyes and walks over to her mom for comfort. Sarafina looks from Nala to Ni. Ni tells Nala I felt that way about Sarafina when we were together, come here. Nala walks over to her dad. He rubbed her back and said you can go play with the other cubs. Sara looks at Ni shocked about what just happen and ask how are you not yelling at her for doing that?

Ni replies Mufasa told me about when he found out about it and said I should talk to her in a calm voice to find out why she did it. Sarafina watches the cubs play and tells Ni I love you so much. Ni replies I love you too for our daughter. Sara looks at them too talking to each other. Sara leaves to go see Mufasa. Mufasa was walking around with Zazu on his shoulder patrolling the pride lands when Sara approached him and ask if Zazu could fly over to Riverside Pride to see how my dad is doing with the Pride. Mufasa tells Zazu to go fly over there to check on things. Sara tells Mufasa that you found out about Simba and Nala becoming one as cubs. Mufasa nods yes I was mad at them but I understood what she was feeling for Simba for believing we were dead. Sara says I took that away from Ni and Sarafina by forcing Ni to marry me and getting rid of Sarafina. I guess that's what you call true love because it's the one person you can't live without. Mufasa ask Sara why did you force Ni to marry you when he was dating Sarafina for? He was handsome and I liked him a lot. Mufasa said if you didn't exile Sarafina while she was pregnant with Nala, Nala would feel missing piece in her that only Simba would fill. Sara I think you have a lot to make up to Nala and Sarafina. Sara nods her head yes. Mufasa tells her it's getting late we should head in. Every one headed into the den to sleep. Tomorrow would start the return to riverside Pride


	3. return to riverside pride

Ni woke up half hour before sunrise and went to tip of Pride Rock. He stood there thinking about Nala and Simba and every thing that has happen over the years. Zazu flew up to him and said we have a problem. King Marco has requested you and Sara to come back to the Riverside Pride as soon as possible. Mufasa woke up to see Ni gone and went to the enterence to see Zazu talking to Ni at the peak of Pride Rock. He came up next to him ask is there some thing wrong Ni? Ni turned around to see Mufasa standing there. Ni tells him me and Sara have to go back to Riverside Pride. Mufasa says okay and wish you two a safe trip back home and turns around and walks back into the den. Ni walks down then realizes Nala is gonna be so sad that I have to leave her again. He walked in to be greeted by Sara and Sarafina with a worry face. Sara ask him what's wrong? Marco has requested for us to come back home for something. Sarafina looks at him thinking about how Nala is gonna take the news. Ni looked over where Simba and Nala were sleeping to see their gone to watch sunrise together.

Simba and Nala was watching the sunrise when Nala tells Simba my dad knows about us. Simba replies Yes he saw me kiss you to calm you down before you attacked Sara. No Simba, he knows we became mates. Simba looks at her at a lost for words. Simba ask how did he take the news? He was calm about it but He was furious at me for wanting you to do that to me And understood what forced me to want that with you cause without you I couldn't go on with out you. I love you so much Simba. I love you too Nala and kisses her with sun lighting up the Pride lands. Simba and nala walked down to start their day. Ni approached Nala and said I have to go with Sara back to her home. Nala ask why? King Marco ask for us to come back for some thing. I will come back here afterwards. Nala nods her head with tears in her eyes and nuzzles her, then tells Simba your a good cub for being there for her when she needs you the most. Ni and Sara walked back to Riverside Pride. Sarafina patted Nala's back while she cried a little that her dad had to leave for a little bit.

Simba and Nala walked to the watering hole to play with their friends. Simba tagged Nala, Nala ran after Kofi to tag him. Kofi ran to watering hole and jumped in. Nala stood their not wanting to jump in after him, so she ran after Tojo who hid in a log. Nala tag Tojo and ran to hide. Tojo ran to tag Tama but couldn't find her any where. So she ran to tag Kula and found her hiding in the tall grass. Kula ran to tag Grizzle but he left some where. So she ran to tag Tora but couldn't find her. So she ran to tag Nala and found her hiding in a cave. Nala ran to tag Simba. Simba ran to watering hole to hide under water. Nala walked to the watering hole to get a drink before going back and look for Simba, when Simba grabbed her and pulled her in the water to kiss her. Nala jumped out of the water looking at her fur soaked, then Simba jumps out and ask how was the kiss underwater? Nala smirks at him you would like to know wouldn't you? Simba nods his head yes. Nala ran through the plains drying her fur off, with Simba chasing her. After Nala's fur was dried she look around to see Simba stopped chasing her. Nala walked to look for Simba.

Simba walked to Scar's old cave to see what Scar did in here when he was alone. Nala followed the paw prints to Scar's old cave. There was Simba looking at the claw marks on the walls. Simba. Simba turned around to see Nala standing there looking at him. Nala ask him what he was doing in here? Simba smirks you would love to know wouldn't you my princess? Nala walks up close to him and ask what's wrong? Simba looks at her and says I would like to tell you but I would rather show you. Nala ask what? Simba pins her and stares at her before kissing her muzzle laying down. Nala ask Simba that was your problem, wanting to kiss me passionately? Simba replies yes. Nala kisses his muzzle slipping her tongue into his muzzle. Simba wraps his arms around her as Nala does the same. they break for air panting. Nala looks at him thinking about what she wants to do. Simba looks at her and ask what? Nala whispers in his ear I love you so much and your body wants to. Simba thinks about it then blushes because of what he feels like wanting to do, and tries to get up but Nala holds him down against her. Simba ask are you gonna let me up? Nala shakes her head no. Simba kisses her more for few more minutes. Nala moans into the kiss, until she feels him up against her and stops panting a little. Simba ask what? Nala whispers in his ear you were about to come in me. Simba looks at her and says sorry about that. Nala licks his muzzle and says we are mates no matter what. Simba smiles at her and says yes we are mates and bonded for life. Nala ask then why are you restraining yourself for. Simba looks at her shock for telling him what she wants to do. Nala kisses him more slipping her tongue into his muzzle as he slips his into hers. As Nala feels him come into her but kisses him more till they were both panting for air from the kiss.

After Simba and Nala were done they went back to look for their friends and found them in the hot tub playing. Simba ask them what they were thinking coming here this close to the outlands. Nala says without his dad here to watch him. A lioness came up to them and said you all should have ask Zazu to come watch you all. Simba and Nala turned their heads to see Sarabi. Sarabi ask Simba why you went to Scar's old cave for? And please don't tell me it was that again because your father told you not to do that! Simba ask her why does Scar want to be king so bad that he wants to try and kill me and dad to become king? Sarabi sits down and tells him Scar has the roar of the elders which makes him very powerful lion but he lost it after he try to kill you and your father in the gorge. Scar thought that since he had the roar, that he should be king but your father's dad choose your dad over Scar. so he started being alone and turned to the hyenas to help take away the pain of rejection. Simba ask did Scar have a mate? Sarabi tells him I'm not so sure about that but I could ask the other lioness in the Pride. why? Because since Scar was exiled to walk away to till he reached unknown land and never to return, his Mate will try to get revenge against me and dad. Sarabi tells him I will tell your father about that point. Now about you and Nala? Simba looks at Nala then back at his mom closing his eyes looking down. SIMBA! yelled his mom. Nala covered her ears from the yell. Sarabi looks at him furious. Nala speaks up and tells Sarabi don't be mad at him. He wanted to kiss me passionately. So we hugged and kissed and his body feeling wanted more and I didn't want to let him up. He was holding himself to not do it and I told him we are mates after all so we can show each other our love for each other. So I told him I wanted it.

Sarabi tells her, Nala your a cub. Your too young for that even though you can't get pregnant since your a cub still. But how will your dad react from this knowing what you two did again? How will your father take this news, Simba? Simba started tearing a little. Sarabi tells him I won't tell your father about tonight. But Nala you might want to tell your mom about this. Sarabi took the cubs back home. Nala told her mom who was happy/furious that she wanted to do that. Tomorrow would start a new threat.


	4. scar's mate

Queen Kara was waiting for Ni and princess Sara to arrive back home. Kara couldn't figure out how to tell her daughter about her dad's news. Sara arrived at the den after sunset to see her mom. Kara ask them how was the visit to Pride Rock? Ni said it was great, got to learn about my daughter and her prince. I was shock to learn that they became one as cubs. Kara looked at Ni shocked about his daughter and what her and her prince did together. Kara ask Sara if she fixed her problem with Sarafina and Nala? Sara replies yes, Sarafina forgave me for exiling her while she was pregnant with Nala. But after Nala was born and she saw Simba she was so happy and forgive me too for taking her away from her dad. Simba told me he felt the pain in Nala and could imagination that pain about being separating from one of his parents. Simba had to kiss her for five minutes to calm her down from attacking me. Kara ask she tried attacking you? No she was growling and gritting her teeth at me. Kara ask her so Simba is the only one to approach her when she's furious at some one? Sara nodded her head yes. Kara ask her why is he the only one? Sara reply she claimed him as her mate at the moment she saw him walk to his dad, then she walked to him and hugged him in front of everyone. Sara ask where is dad? Kara bowed her head and said your dad had an accident. He won't be coming back. Sara stared at her shocked and started shedding tears. Ni ask what happen? Kara told him he went to the river to see why some herds were running towards the river when a lioness attacked him a little to were he was laying on the ground and dragged him into the river. I don't know if he's alive or dead from drowning. But I have to ask, Sara and Ni are you ready to take your place as King and Queen?

Sara looks at Ni with a blank expression. Ni looks at Kara and ask do you know who this lioness is that attacked King Marco? Kara answers her name was Zira. She came here because her mate was exiled to walk to uncarted lands never to be heard of again. Ni looked at her shocked and said OMG! Kara ask what's wrong? Ni told her Zira was getting revenge for Scar because I was helping Mufasa take back the pride lands by distracting Scar while Mufasa was taking out the hyenas around pride rock. Kara ask so this Zira girl was Scar's mate? Ni nods his head yes and I have to go back and tell Mufasa what happen here. Zira was planning on taking out Kara and her daughter then after Mufasa, Scar will come back as the new king of pride rock. Ni ran all night back to pride lands. Leaving Kara and Sara alone for two days to prepare for the new king and queen.

Ni walked into the pride lands tried from running. Simba and Nala was racing each other from pride rock to the watering hole and back. Ni noticed them racing and yell Simba! Simba turned to see a lion yell for him. Simba told Nala to go get my dad bring him here. Ni replied that won't be necessary daughter. Nala snare your not my father! Ni tells them Simba! Nala! It's me Ni. Nala ask what are you doing back here again? Ni says I have to tell Mufasa some bad news that has happen at home. Sarabi walked up to the cubs and the lion and growls what are you doing here next to my cub and his- Sarabi it's Ni, said Nala. Sarabi ask him what is he doing back here again? Ni tells her I have a problem at home and I think Mufasa is in very big danger. Sarabi looks at him and ask why would you say that? Ni tells her Scar's mate is attacking those who lead to Scar being exiled. Sarabi brings him up to pride rock with the cubs. Simba ask his mom how she knew we was at the watering hole. Sarabi pointed at the peak of pride rock and was watching you two race each other.

Mufasa was watching them come up the side of pride rock and ask who's thi- Ni? Ni nodded his head and said we have a very big problem. Mufasa ask what problem? Do you know a lioness by the name of Zira? Mufasa ask should I? Ni tells him everything. Mufasa ask so Scar had a mate when he took his place as king after trying to kill me and Simba. Ni nods his head yes. Mufasa tells Ni tomorrow me and you are gonna run back to Riverside Pride to inspect the damage to the pride. Mufasa told him he could come in besides I think Sarafina would be happy to see you Ni. They walk into the den to be greeted by Sarafina who was shocked to see Ni back here tonight. Ni told her what happen back at home. She started crying over the lost of king Marco. Sarabi told Simba tomorrow when your dad leaves with Ni, I want you to stay in the Den for what you and Nala did yesterday. Simba goes to sleep next to Nala after giving her a lick on her cheek. Nala looks at him and says you missed. Simba ask I missed? Nala grabs his face and kisses him on the muzzle with their tongues dancing in each others mouths.

Next morning Mufasa and Ni ran back to Riverside pride to help Queen Kara. After arriving to riverside pride, they see nothing but lioness crying. Ni ask what's wrong? A lioness approach him and said Kara was forced off a cliff and Sara was beaten up. We don't know if she will live. Ni walks in with Mufasa to see Sara laying there still. Ni ask Sara how do you feel? Sara replies hurts a little but my mom is dead. Ni says I shouldn't have left you last night, but Zira will pay for this I promise you Sara. Sara tells him I'm sorry I exiled Sarafina from you, but their gonna need their father to help take care of them. Ni ask what? Father? Sara points to the wall. There sleeping was two cubs: a boy and a girl Ni goes over to them and looks at them then back at her, and ask did you name them yet? Nooo. For the boy, how about Gavin and for the girl, how about Katie. Sara looks at the cubs and says Gavin and Katie very good names for two adorable cubs. Before fading. Ni ask Sara? Sara! SARA! Ni stares at her lifeless body. Mufasa tells the Pride that they can come live with us at Pridelands or stay here alone with no King and Queen.

Ni and Mufasa bring the pride to pridelands. with Ni's two cubs. Mufasa ask Sarabi if she knew Sara was pregnant when they came here? Sarabi replies no not that I'm for sure, why? Mufasa tells her what happen there and Ni brought his two new cubs, Nala's half brother and half sister. Sarabi gasp at seeing them. Ni walks into the den to see Simba and Nala laying over at where they sleep talking. Ni ask Sarafina if she would want to help take care two more cubs? Sarafina ask are you out of your mind? Ni tells her what happen back home. Sarafina breaks down shedding tears. Sarafina nods her head to bring them in for me to see them. Ni brings Gavin and Katie in for Sarafina to look at them and calls Nala over to see her half brother and half sister. Nala and Simba walk over to see the two cubs laying in her mom's paws. Mom who are those two cubs?. Nala do you remember Sara? Nala says yes. Nala she passed away and before she did she had these cubs yesterday while Ni came here to warn Mufasa. Nala nods her head. Nala, I want you to meet your half brother Gavin and your half sister Katie. Nala looks at them and her mom then turns to her father and snarls you had cubs with Sara and didn't tell us! Ni tell Nala I didn't know she was pregnant. Nala ask when did this happen? Ni says I don't know when it happened? Maybe it was when we played tag by the hill at our old pride and I landed on her in that position. I don't know daughter. But could you do me a favor nala and Simba? Simba ask what would that be? Could you two help watch out for them and take care of them? Simba looks at Nala wanting her answer. Nala nods her head yes. Simba tells him yes we will help take care of them. Sarafina ask Simba when we are hunting can you two watch them until we get back. Nala says yes mom we will. Tonight was gonna be interesting night and tomorrow morning.


	5. caring for the cubs

Simba and Nala were thinking about Nala's brother and sister. Sarafina didn't expect to be taking care of Ni's mate's cubs. Ni had no clue about Sara being pregnant. Sarabi and Mufasa had to accept Nala's brother and sister, in order to keep them safe. Nala ask Simba how can I accept them? Simba replies Nala their your half blood, they might not be born from your mom but Ni is their father. Plus you can't blame him for not knowing she was pregnant at the time. Nala nuzzles Simba purring. Gavin and Katie saw them and laid down to sleep in Sarafina's paws. Ni laid next to Sarafina sleeping. Gavin and Katie woke up and started walking over to where Simba and Nala were sleeping. Katie snuggled her head under Simba's paw, while Gavin snuggled under Nala's paw. Sarafina felt that the cubs wasn't laying in her paws and nudges Ni awake and ask do you know where the cubs went? Ni looks around and stops at seeing Simba and Nala with the cubs. sleeping. Sarafina looks at them and smiles going back to sleep.

Next morning Sarafina licks nala on her muzzle to wake her up. Nala tells Simba to let me sleep a little longer. Sarafina tells Nala well if you sleep in then you can't watch your brother and sister, besides you and Simba are cuddled up together with the cubs snuggle to both of you. Nala opens her eyes and looks to the side to see Gavin snuggled under her paw. Then licks Simba's muzzle to wake him up to see Katie snuggled under his paw. Simba looks at them then to Nala wondering how they didn't feel them snuggle under our paws. Nala licks Gavin's muzzle to wake him up. Gavin yarns while Simba licks Katie's muzzle waking her. Sarabi walks over to them to see Nala and Simba acting like parents towards the cubs and ask Simba are you two gonna play parents today? Simba looks at her and says yes to see how hard it is.

Simba raises up with Nala as her brother and sister follows them outside to the watering hole. Kula smirks Simba when did you get Nala pregnant? Nala blushes while Simba tells her I didn't get Nala pregnant, these are her brother and sister. Grizzle ask did Sarafina become pregnant again? Nala tells him no. My dad got Sara pregnant before she passed away. My dad had no clue she was pregnant at all. Tama ask what are their names? Nala answers Gavin the boy and Katie the girl. Tojo ask how old are they? Simba answers three days old and walking. Gavin sits in front of Simba with Katie next to him in front of Nala.

Gavin and Katie play tag with each other with Simba and Nala watching them play. Gavin chases a butterfly with Katie following him. When three hyenas corner the two cubs circling them. Shenzi ask Banzai what do we got here? Banzai says I don't know? What about you Ed? Ed looks at the two newborn cubs. Shenzi tells the other two we got lunch. Simba tells the hyenas to leave my brother and sister alone. Shenzi ask oh your brother and sister, I didn't know that Mufasa had two more cubs besides you. Nala tells her their my brother and sister growling at her stepping in front of her baby brother and sister. Shenzi ask you two think you can stand against us three. Simba peaks at Nala then back at Shenzi and roars. Shenzi smirks that was your roar? Do it again, it was funny. Simba roars but was cast with Ni's roar. Shenzi looks past them to see a different lion. Ni pounces on them and snarls If you ever come near my daughters and son I will kill you. Shenzi ask oh this was your son and daughters? Banzai ask you didn't know? Shenzi tells Banzai no I didn't know. Shenzi and the others run back to the outlands. Ni looks at Nala. Nala smiles at her dad, then fades into pout. Ni snarls lets go home. Simba and Nala follow Ni with Gavin and Katie walking under Simba and Nala.

Nala licks Simba's cheek and says thank you for protecting my brother and sister. Simba whispers in her ear I think we won't be going any where for a while with the cubs. Ni walks back to Pride Rock. Sarafina ask how was Simba and Nala and the cubs? Ni tells her they let the cubs run a few feet away from them chasing a butterfly when three hyenas circle them, then Simba and Nala step in front of them protecting the cubs. Sarafina ask are they alright? Ni nods his head yes. Sarafina sighs knowing their all safe. Sarafina walks up to Nala and says I'm very proud of you two protecting your brother and sister. I think Sara would be proud of you both. Simba lays down with Katie snuggle under his arm with Nala snuggle under his other arm and Gavin snuggle under her arm, falling to sleep.

Next morning Simba woke up to see it was still dark and wakes up Nala to go watch sunrise together leaving the two cubs alone. Simba ask Nala if she's okay. Nala tells him I'm fine just worry about them. Simba tells her I know and lick her muzzle. Gavin stirs to see Simba and Nala gone and starts winning. Sarafina walks over to them and lays down to calm them down going back to sleep. Nala was laying on Simba kissing him all over his muzzle with their tongues in the other's mouth. Nala pauses after kissing him passionately and stares at his eyes. Nala whispers in his ears making him blush red at what she told him. Simba looks at her and pulls her face to him kissing her again rubbing her back causing her to purr in the kiss. Simba releases her and stares into her eyes for a moment. Nala rolls over so Simba was on top catching him by surprise. Simba whispers in her ears making her blush before pulling his face to her kissing him more. A moment later she gasp at what was happening releasing him from the kiss. Simba looks at her moaning in pleasures and kisses her more, as the sun rises high in the sky. After sunrise Simba and Nala walk back down to the den to start the day, after telling each other I love you. Sarafina ask did you two have a good time up there watching the sunrise together? Simba answers yes. Sarafina says good now you two can watch the cubs for today and leaves them alone with the cubs. Ni walked with Mufasa to patrol the pridelands. Zira was watching them from a distances mumbling I will make you and Ni pay for exiling Scar Mufasa.


	6. zira's attempt to kill

Simba and Nala were sleeping together with the cubs cuddle under their arms sleeping. Mufasa woke up to take Simba on patrol around pride lands. Ni woke up to watch them walk out of the den and decided to follow in case some thing was gonna happen to them he could help. Mufasa walked up to the top of the hill to see what the herds are doing. Ni followed them when he heard a noise coming from gorge. He took a peek into it to see wild beast running through the gorge like a stamped. Mufasa was walking around till he heard Ni calling him. Mufasa turned to see Ni running up to him. Mufasa ask what's wrong? Ni told him there's a heard wild beast in the gorge running like a stamped. Mufasa mumbled that's odd. Mufasa looked down to see Simba next to him and walked to the gorge to see a stamped in the gorge.

Zira pushed Simba into the gorge and ran off. Mufasa yelled SIMBA! Ni told him to try and get down there to him. I got Zira, go now. Ni chased Zira. Simba rolled down the ledge into the gorge dropping down till he hit the bottom of the gorge knocked out. Wildebeast were running close to him as Mufasa raced down to him. Zira ran to outlands. Ni turned back to save Simba and Mufasa. Mufasa jumped from step to ledge to step down into the gorge. Ni made it to the gorge and walked along it to try and find Mufasa. Mufasa walked till he made it to Simba still knocked out. Ni found Mufasa picking up Simba and carry him up the ledge. Zira ran up and pushed Ni into the gorge. Mufasa rested a little half way up out of the gorge when Ni yelled ahhh. Zira push Ni into the gorge. Zira smirked when she saw Mufasa tired with Simba still knocked out and Ni hanging on the ledge. Mufasa can you save both and defeat me? Mufasa got up and ran to help Ni up. Zira watched him run to save Ni leaving Simba alone. Mufasa pulled Ni up on to the step and looked up to see Zira gone.

Mufasa jumped back down to get Simba but he was gone. Ni ask was this where you set him down? Mufasa said yes. Ni looked down to see where he was. Mufasa looked past the stamped and spotted him laying in the middle of the stamped still past out. Mufasa jumped back down to fetch him. but collided with wildebeast. Ni jumped down and roared as loud as he could to stop them from running but in stead caused them to turn around running away from them. Ni helped Mufasa up and fetch Simba. Mufasa carried Simba back to the den with Ni. Mufasa set Simba down on his sleeping spot. Mufasa went to the royal rock to lay down and sleep. Ni stood on the ledge of Pride rock over looking the Pride Lands. Sarafina and Sarabi walked up behind him. Sarabi ask Ni are you trying to feel the power of being a king? Ni turned around to see them and said no I'm just stepping in as king till Mufasa is back on his feet. Sarafina ask where is Mufasa and Simba? Ni pointed to the den and said Zira tried to kill all three of us. Simba is pasted out from taking a fall into the gorge. Sarabi ran to get Rafiki to check on them. Sarafina looked at Simba then headed to look for Nala. Ni looked at Mufasa asleep and walk to the peek of pride rock.

Nala was playing tag with the other cubs when her mom came up to her. Nala saw her and said hi mom. Is simba back from patrol with Mufasa? Sarafina told her yes, he's back at the den. Nala started to run up to the den when Sarafina told her he was injured on patrol. Nala ran even faster to Simba. Sarafina walked to the den. Rafiki had finished checking up on Simba. Ni told him he rolled down into the gorge bouncing off every step till he crashed at the bottom of the gorge. He will be fine. but for now let them rest. Sarabi laid down next to Mufasa. Nala walked up the side of Pride Rock to see Ni their with her brother and sister standing next to him. Nala walk into the den to see Simba still pasted out. Nala laid down next to him and rested her head over his. falling to sleep. Ni ask Sarabi if he could take Mufasa's plack as king till he's back to full health? Sarabi looked at Sarfina then at Mufasa past out and nodded her head. Ni walked around to patrol the pride lands. for the rest of the day.

Night time came, Nala woke up to see it was dark and Simba still hasn't woke up yet. Rafiki walked in to check on Simba and Mufasa. Rafiki rubbed Mufasa's head when Mufasa started to stir opening his eyes a little. Rafiki? Mufasa your awake. Rafiki tells him Simba took a bad fall and may be out for a few days, I don't know how long he will be passed out for. Mufasa nods his head. Sarabi tells Mufasa that Ni is stepping in as King until you are back to full health. He told us about Zira trying to kill you all. Mufasa goes back to sleep. Nala lays back down next to Simba resting. Gavin and Katie came over and sleep with them. Next morning Nala woke up to see the cubs cuddle up to her and Simba. Nala got up and walked outside to look at the pride lands. Gavin and Katie cuddle up to Simba still asleep. Nala walked to the watering hole to see her friends. A new lion cub was talking to Kula. Nala ask Kula who's the new cub?

Kula introduced the new cub to Nala. Nala this is Zuberi. Zuberi ask how are you? Nala tells him I'm fine for now, Simba hasn't woken up yet. Zuberi ask is he your brother? Nala tells him no he's my mate. Mate? Yes. Nala tells Kula she was going back to check on Simba. Zuber ask Kula how long have they been dating? Kula tells him since they learned how to walk. Nala walked into the den to see Simba still pasted out. Nala saw Gavin and Katie on either side of Simba so she pulled Gavin away from Simba to lay down next to Simba and pulled Gavin next to her and laid her head on Simba's head to sleep. Next morning would be more strange


	7. zuberi's attempt

Nala woke up an hour before sunrise to watch the sunrise. She walked up to the top of Pride Rock and sat down wondering how much longer will it take before Simba wakes up. Zuberi followed her up to the top of Pride Rock to watch her stare at the sky. He ask her what she is doing here? Nala turn around to see Zuberi walking up to her. Nala replies I'm waiting for the sun to rise up in the sky. Zuberi sits down next to her to watch the sunrise. Zuberi ask her if she wants to hang out today? Nala tells him no, then the sun rises up into the sky. Nala walks down the path to the den. Zuberi walks down the path to catch up with her. Nala walks in to see if Simba is awake yet. She walks over to him and licks his muzzle to see if he would wake up but no. Nala kisses him on his muzzle but he still didn't wake up. Nala starts to shed tears when Sarafina walks over to her and pulls her up against her leg rubbing her back. She ask what's wrong Nala? Nala tells her Simba won't wake up. It's been three days since he was push into the gorge and knocked out. Sarafina tells her he will wake up soon. There, there, it's okay, I know you miss him a lot. Nala walks back over and lays her head on top of his and starts to close her eyes.

Simba starts to stir, opening his eyes slowly to see he's in the den. He begins to raise his head but notice someone is laying on his head. He looks to the side to see Katie sleeping under his left arm and a paw over his paw. Then ask Nala if she would get off him? Nala didn't move. Simba shakes a little to wake her up. Nala mumbles Simba stop moving I'm trying to sleep on you. Simba turns his head to see Nala with her eyes close, then licks the side of her muzzle. Nala starts purring from being licked on the muzzle. Simba kisses her cheek to wake her up but makes her purr louder. Simba shakes again but Nala just says Simba stop moving. Simba pulls her arm to the other side so he can get up. He walks out to the edge of pride rock to look at the pride lands. Nala opens her eyes to see Simba gone. Nala looks around the den then look to the entrance of the den to see Simba standing there looking at the view of the Pride Lands and runs to him saying Simba. Simba turns around to be collided with Nala.

Simba tells her to calm down. Nala holds his head with both of her paws and kisses him not letting go of him. Afterwards Nala stares at him. Simba ask her why she is happy to see me? Nala tells him he has been out for three days. Simba wraps his arms around her back holding her. Nala kisses him again purring into the kiss. Nala breaks the kiss with him and ask how are you feeling? Simba says I'm fine after resting for three days. Nala sheds a tear seeing Simba awake. Simba sees her tear falling down the side of her cheek and hugs her tight. Nala nuzzles him saying I really missed you. Sarabi and Mufasa walk out of the den to see two cubs having their little moment. Simba looks at his parents staring at them making kissing noises. They both blush thinking about each other. Nala gets up letting Simba up. Mufasa ask him if he remembers anything? No, the only thing I remember is watching the sunrise with Nala and kissing her, then blank. Sarabi ask did you two do anything up there watching the sunrise together? Simba says not that I remember. Nala looks at him shock that he doesn't remember what they did together again. She walks down to the watering hole. Simba walks up to her and ask what's wrong?

Nala ask him do you remember us doing more then just kissing each other? Simba ask her like mating? Nala nods her head yes at him. Simba looks at her and ask we did that? Nala says yes three times over three months. Simba says I don't remember, the only thing I remember is us starting our relationship. Nala starts shedding tears. Simba walks up to her and pulls her into a kiss. Nala pushes him on to his back kissing him more. Kula and the rest of the cubs walk up to them and ask are we interrupting anything? Nala looks at them and says Simba's awake! Kula tells her we notice. Simba ask Kula are you dating grizzle? Kula tells him yes. Then ask are me and Nala mates? Not that I know of but Sarabi and Sarafina could answer that question for you. Simba leaves to see his dad. Nala stays to talk to Kula.

Simba ask Sarafina if him and Nala mated? Sarafina ask him you don't remember becoming one with Nala? Simba shakes his head no. Sarafina gasp at Simba losing his memory of sleeping with Nala. Sarafina thinks about it. Simba tells her I remember my mom telling me to take Nala to Scar's old cave for something. Sarafina takes him to Scar's old cave to look around. Simba looks at the claw marks on the wall then turns around to see Sarafina staring at him. Simba thinks about it, my mom told me to bring her here to love her because she can't get pregnant as a cub. Sarafina ask you remember becoming one with her now? Simba shakes his head yes. I brought her here twice to mate. Sarafina ask twice? Simba says yes and on top of Pride Rock while watching sunrise together. Sarafina looks at him and says you love Nala a lot? Simba replies yes. They both leave the cave. Sarafina walks to find the other lioness. Simba headed back to the watering hole.

Nala was talking to Zuberi about how her and Simba's life together has been. Kula told him how she and him had to kiss in order to get a true love flower to bloom. Zuberi ask Nala do you think he's worth the danger being the prince of Pride Rock? Nala answers yes, I love him a lot even though he doesn't remember us having an intimate moment, I still love him. Simba walked up to them to stop and see Zuberi put his arm around Nala. Nala notice Simba and says hi. Simba just stares at them. Nala looks at Zuberi's arm around her and says I must of been caught up in talking I forgot to do this. Nala smacks him for trying to claim her. Zuberi holding the side of his cheek. Nala goes over by Simba and licks his cheek. Simba shakes his head a little. Simba ask your not breaking up with me after us becoming one? Nala replies No, I'm not breaking up with you after becoming on-wait you remember us becoming one? Simba nods his head yes. How did you get your memory of us becoming one back. Your mom took me to Scar's old cave and I look at the claw marks on the wall, then I turned around to stare at Sarafina and remember bringing you there twice to show how much I love you and told her what we did while watching sunrise together. Kula ask you two became one with each other? Simba sighs and says yes we are mates.

Katie and Gavin came running up to Simba and Nala hugging their paws. Grizzle ask Simba, did you get Nala pregnant with twins? Simba tells him no, these are Nala's half brother and half sister. Zuberi ask what do you mean? Nala tells them about her dad accidently getting Sara pregnant and didn't tell him until she was attacked by someone. While Ni went to warn Mufasa about Scar's mate taking revenge. I accepted them as my brother and sister but they look at me and Simba like we're their parents so we act like it. They sleep with us at night. Tomorrow would be happy day.


	8. scar's the new king

Nala was sleeping soundly next to Simba with his arm around her and Katie sleeping. Gavin was sleeping under Nala's arm. Mufasa woke up to go patrol the Pride lands with Zazu on his shoulder. Zira was in the outlands wishing Scar would come back. When Scar did come back. Scar plan to kill Mufasa and Simba. Zira rally the hyenas together for Scar. Scar stood by the gorge staring down into it. Mufasa and Zazu was making their rounds when Zazu notice a lion by the gorge. Zazu flew by the lion and ask who are you- Scar grabbed him and threw him against a wall. Mufasa approached the lion to see it was Scar. Scar grabed him and flipped him over into the gorge but Mufasa grabbed part of the ledge hanging. Scar jumped down to him and whispered long live the king, and threw him into the gorge. Scar walked down to check and see if he's dead. but Mufasa didn't move. Scar was approaching Pride Rock. Ni was standing at the peak of Pride Rock when he notice Scar returned. Ni ran into the den and woke up Simba and Nala and told them to runaway and don't come back till your old enough to be King and Queen. Simba and Nala ran away to their hideout. Ni told Sarafina I'll take Gavin and Katie back to Riverside Pride and protect them there.

Scar told them about what happen to Mufasa, but ask Sarabi where Simba is? Sarabi told him he was out playing with the cubs. The hyenas chased Simba and Nala into cactus bushes, and told them if they come back we'll kill you two. Scar took over Pride rock with the hyenas. Ni left with Gavin and Katie to hide from Scar. Ni found Zazu knocked out and woke him up. Zazu ask where's Mufasa, Ni? Ni looks down into the gorge to see Mufasa laying there not moving. Ni races down to him to check his heart beat but it was very faint. Ni carried him to Riverside Pride to protect him. Scar ask Sarafina where is Ni? Sarafina told him he left because we had an argument and I told him to take the cubs and leave. Scar appointed Zira as his queen of pride rock. Scar order the lioness to hunt for the hyenas. Shenzi told Scar that Simba was dead, but Nala got away. Scar was happy that Simba was dead and told the lioness. Sarabi cried after hearing that Simba was killed running into a cactus bush. Sarafina ask what happen to Nala? Scar told her she ran away from dealing with the grief of losing her best friend.

Simba and Nala ran trough the desert till they passed out from tiredness. Timon and Pumbaa saved them from vultures trying to attack them. Pumbaa picked them both up and took them to their home Jungle of Paradise. Simba and Nala look at each other then back to the view of the jungle. Timon told them you two can live here with us. Nala ask what are we gonna do about the hyenas? Doesn't matter, because your dad told us to hide until we are old enough to take back our home so lets just stay here till then. Nala looks at him and thinks about it and agrees with him. Simba and Nala played hide and seek, and tag. Timon and Pumbaa was losing their minds trying to keep up with them. Over time Simba and Nala was getting older. Nala played a game of tag with Simba running through plains of wild flowers. Down hills till they landed on each other at the bottom of the hill. They both stare into each other's eyes. Nala pulls his head close to her and licks the side of his muzzle. Simba smiles at her. Simba and Nala leans their heads against the side of each other's faces. Truly in love with each other.

Ni was trying to take care of Gavin and Katie after a day. Ni checked on Mufasa to see if he's still alive. But after checking his heart beat, he realized he was alone with his two cubs not knowing where Simba and Nala are or if they made it to the jungle of love. Ni said Scar will pay for this.

Simba and Nala were star gazing with Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa ask Timon what the lights are? Timon told him there dot that got stuck up on blue black broad. Pumbaa ask Simba what he thinks? Simba remember what his father told him and yelled you said you would always be there when I need you. lays down causing leaves and his scent to be swept away travel all the way to Rafiki, who discover that Simba's alive. Nala walked up to Simba, seeing him laying there missing his dad. Nala laid down next to him cuddle up to him. He puts his arm around her and sleep. Next morning Nala ask him are you ready to take back Pride Rock? Simba thinks about it and says I don't feel like wanting to go back and be king. Nala ask what's wrong? Simba says I need to think about it. Simba walk till he met Rafiki and learned about himself and meet the ghost of Mufasa who told him you are my son and the one true king. You must take your place as king. Simba decides to go back to Pride Rock and face his uncle.

Nala looked for Simba all around and ask Timon who was sleeping on Pumbaa. Rafiki told them they won't find him here. The King has returned. Nala told them about his uncle and they all left to go help Simba face Scar to take his place as King. Simba looked around the waste land of the Pridelands. Then stared at Pride Rock. Nala called to him and said wait up. Timon and Pumbaa joined them in the battle for Pride Rock. Simba defeated Scar, as the rain put out the fire, Simba came down from Pride Rock where the lioness walk past him. Sarabi approached him and nuzzle him. Then Nala came up to him and nuzzle him. Rafiki shakes his staff to get Simba's attention and points to Pride Rock. Simba looks at Nala as she kisses him before he walks up to Rafiki and hugs him and tells him it's time. Simba turns and walks up to peak of Pride Rock taking his place as king. Roaring to air as lioness roar back into the air. Sarafina looks at her daughter and tells her to go up there. Nala walks slowly up there. Rafiki points to the peak where Simba is. Simba nuzzles her as she claims her place as his queen. The lioness cheered for Simba and Nala as the new king and queen. After they came down Nala ask where her dad and brother and sister are? Sarafina tells her he took them to the Riverside Pride to protect them from Scar. Sarabi told Zazu to fly there and tell themthat Scar is dead, it's safe to come home now. A couple of days later Ni came back with Zazu and Nala's brother and sister. Ni walked up to meet Simba and Nala now adults. Ni tells them I'm glad you two survived. Sarafina came up to meet Ni to nuzzle him and told him their the new king and queen. These are their best friends who raised them till they were ready, Timon and Pumbaa. Gavin and Katie are now Simba and Nala's cub years.


End file.
